drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Shiny-White-Dragon
Hi, Drachen Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Shiny-White-Dragon. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- EbrithilBowser (Diskussion) 14:55, 27. Mai 2011 Kategorie: Benutzer Hab dich zur Kategorie geadded. Benutzerseiten können nur im Bearbeitungsmodus zu Kategorien hinzugefügt werden. Was das spirituelle angeht wie du es auf deiner Benutzerseite schreibst habe ich überhaupt kein Problem damit, aber da die Meinungen zu diesem Thema teilweise sehr stark auseinandergehen würde ich dich bitten nur Dinge im Wiki zu veröffentlichen die der allgemeinen Meinung entsprechen. Deine eigene Meinung kannst du natürlich auf Diskussionsseiten und deiner Benutzerseite kundtun Bowser 18:07, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) Das mit den Säugetieren könntest du in einem zusätzlichen Abschnitt einbringen, in dem es dann vielleicht um Theorien gehen könnte mit welchen Tieren Drachen verwandt sind (etwas vergleichbares gibt es glaub ich schon). Was die Darstellung als gut und Böse angeht bezieht sich das ausschließlich auf Mythologie und Sagen, welche eindeutig im europäischen Raum den Drachen meistens als Böse und im Asiatischen meistens als gut darstellen. Ob das wirklich so ist sei dahingestellt, das lässt sich schlecht beweisen, solange man nicht mal einen Beweis für die Existenz der Drachen hat. Ich würde es ausserdem begrüßen wenn du in deinen Bearbeitungen keine langen Textabschnitte mehr durch einzelne Sätze ersetzen würdest, da dadurch eine Menge informationen verloren gehen. Da über Drachen so gut wie nichts bekannt ist bleibt uns eben nichts anderes übrig als in den Artikeln mythologische Quellen zu verwenden, was davon stimmt ist eine andere Sache, die sich wohl nicht so schnell klären wird Bowser 17:49, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hiho^^ Heyy^^ Jetzt, wo ich mir mal wieder endlich etwas Zeit würs DW gönnen kann, will ich dich doch auch mal ganz herzlichst hier willkommen heißen!^^ Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit wünsche ich! Drachenmagier 17:20, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC)﻿ Antworten Du musst mir nicht klarmachen dass die Drachen, um die es sich handelt, eindeutig fiktiv sind. Jedoch wird darauf auf jeder der angesprochenen Seiten eindeutig hingewiesen, man muss nicht in jedem Satz extra darauf hinweisen. Und nur weil ein Drache nicht existiert heisst das nicht dass es sich ncith trotzdem um einen Westlichen Drachen oder wasauchimmer handelt. Bowser 17:19, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Shiny-White-Dragon, hier meine Antwort auf deine Nachricht. Meine Faszination für Drachen komm wahrscheinlich daher, dass sie einfach übernatürlich sind, dass sie eine Spezies sind (zum Sein oder Nichtsein der Drachen komme ich gleich), die den Menschen eindeutig intellektuell ebenbürtig und damit einzigartig ist. Noch dazu können die meisten Drachen fliegen, was ja seit jeher Menschen interessiert hat. Nachdem ich deine Profilseite durchgelesen habe, beantworte ich deine zweite Frage folgendermaßen: Ich neige in diesem Punkt zu Agnostizismus, obwohl mir natürlich klar ist, dass das das Problem nicht löst. Aber woran ich glaube, ist, dass die Wissenschaft noch viele Spezies entdecken wird, und vielleicht gab es sie ja doch? Trimton 13:25, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Re: Frage Ich hab den Abschnitt zwar gelöscht, jedoch einen eigenen Artikel dafür angelegt. Du findest diesen unter Vorurteile gegenüber Drachen Bowser 17:31, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Danke für den Hinweis auf den Troll, hab ihn gesperrt Bowser 19:03, 8. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Huhu. Es war nett das du meine Lichtdrachenseite bearbeiten wolltest, aber ich mag sie so wie sie ist :) bitte erschaffe doch deine eigene Drachenart anstatt die anderer zu überarbeiten :) ich weiss das man in Wiki Artikel verändern darf, aber wenn sich schon wer so viel Mühe machte sollte man dessen Text, wenn es sich da nicht um Rechtschreibfehler oder so handelt, nicht einfach grundlegend ändern. ~Gruss Lightdragon Hi Lightdragon, Nun ich fand deinen Lichtdrachenartikel toll und wollte lediglich die Kleinigkeiten die so meines Wiesens nicht richtig sind korrigieren. Das erschaffen einer Drachenart im Sinne von ausdenken liegt mir fern und kommt finde ich schon viel zu häufig vor ( siehe die ganzen Drachenarten von Ernest Drake oder auch den Artikel über Kolibir Drachen ect. ) [ Mir ist zwar schon klar das es schwierig ist an authentische Informationen über Drachen zu kommen (wenn auch nicht unmöglich ), aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, dass wenn man dann mal authentische Informationen beiträgt und all die seltsamen erdachten Drachen, damit meine ich den Affendrachen Kolibidrachen und so nicht den Lichtdrachen, dann als solche markiert, man immer wieder "gegen eine Wand läuft". ] Wollte lediglich das wenn du dir schon so viel Mühe gemacht hast und so viele Informationen zusammen getragen hast über Lichtdrachen ( ich vermute mal die von dir angefügte Linkseite hast du auch selbst erstellt ?) sowie eine so super tolle Seite über Lichtdrachen gemacht hast, dass du dann eben auch authenitische Informationen zum Lichtdrachen in deinem Artikel stehen hast, auch könnte ich noch einige Ergänzungen machen die ich jetzt noch nicht gemacht habe. Meine Informationen über Lichtdrachen stamen aus einer sehr zuverlässigen Quelle. Aber wenn du den Lichtdrachenartikel nicht verändert haben willst verstehe und akzeptiere ich das ( kommt bei Kolibridrachen, Affendrachen und was es noch alles an Pseudodrachenarten hier gibt dann auch nicht mehr drauf an ^.0.^ . Werde dennoch die zwei Tippfehler die ich gefunden habe nochmal korrigieren, wenn du gerne mehr über Drachen und da insbesondere über Lichtdrachen wissen magst, darfst mich gerne in Skype hinzufügen habe dort den gleichen Nick wie hier. Lag mir fern dich zu ärgern by the way. Alles Gute Gesundheit, Frohsinn, Harmonie, Glück, Mitgefühl, Weisheit, Anmut, Licht & Liebe wünscht euch allen Shiny White Dragon Huhu Shiny White Dragon. Es geht mir gar nicht darum, was irgendwer andere Vorstellung von einer Drachenart hat so wie eben den Lichtdrachen. Drachen sind und bleiben Fantasiewesen, da gibt es keine festen Regeln, wie sie zu sein haben. Wenn einer sagt für ihn wären Lichtdrache golden und nicht weiß ist mir das egal, solang er nicht meine Texte überarbeitet sondern seine Lichtdrachen mit seinen eigenen Worten beschreibt und sich die Mühe macht eigene Texte/Seiten zu erstellen. Dein Angebot ist einerseits nett doch andererseits wirkt es seltsam etwas zu sagen wie: „Meine Informationen über Lichtdrachen stammen aus einer sehr zuverlässigen Quelle. „ und so etwas wie „Wenn du gerne mehr über Drachen und da ins besondere über Lichtdrachen wissen magst...“ Welche Quelle hat das Recht zu sagen diese Drachen haben genau so zu sein und nicht anders? Es wirkt zumindest dadurch so als wolltest du sagen: Diese Drachen sind so und so und genau so haben sie zu sein, alle anderen Vorstellungen davon sind falsch. Genau das ist aber nicht so :) es gibt unendlich viele Auffassungen von Drachen und Drachenarten. Sollte ich dich da aber falsch verstehen so nehme ich es natürlich zurück. Wie gesagt, deine Sätze klangen so. Ich persönlich bin vollauf zufrieden mit diesen Lichtdrachen. Ich bitte dich an dieser Stelle daher auch nochmal meine Texte so zu lassen. Btw: Ich habe alle drei Draconomicon, das Bestarium Aventuricum und etliche Drachenbücher gelesen, ich glaube ich weiß genug xD falls du ersteres nicht kennst empfehle ich es dir aber, auch wenn diese Bücher auf englisch und auf Pen&Paper RPG ausgelegt sind. Gruß Lightdragon Hi Lightdragon, Ich denke du hast mich da Missverstanden mir geht es auch nicht darum dir Vorzuschreiben wie du dir einen Lichtdrachen vorzustellen hast, nichts ligt mir ferner als dass. Ich wollte dir lediglich , da dich Lichtdrachen ja wohl zu interessieren scheinen, noch weitere und detailiertere Informationonen über sie anbieten, ganz unabhängig vom Artikel hier. Warum meine Informationen über Lichtdrachen recht exakt und aus einer Quelle stammen die zuverlässiger sein dürfte als die Bücher die du mir empfohlen hast, so schön und toll diese auch geschreiben sein dürften, kannst du feststellen indem du mal mein Profil hier liest. Desweiteren möchte ich schreiben das man niemals, bei keiner Spezies, auch nicht beim Drachen verallgemeinern sollte, ein Drache egal ob Lichtdrache, östlicher Drache oder welcher Drachenart auch immer er angehört, ist immer ein Individuum und lässt sich daher nicht mit Schubladendenken beschreiben. Es gibt also nicht nur unendlich viele Auffassungen wie Drachen waren sondern auch eine sehr große Variationsbreite des individuellen charakters eines Drachens , seiner Lebensweise und vielem mehr. Es fällt mir zwar ziemlich schwer diesen Satz hier so stehen zu lassen : " Dazu muss keine Liebe im Spiel sein, immerhin geht es um das Erhalten der Art." da ich kein Wesen kenne, schon gar keinen Drachen auf der dieser Satz jemals zugetroffen währe & ich eher genau das Gegenteil hier schreiben würde, aber wie gesagt ist deine Auffassung des Lichtdrachen. Bei den ganzen völlig aus der Luft gegriffenen Informationen die hier stehen von Kolibridrachen, Affendrachen usw. die auch so absolut nicht sein können und aus kommerziellen Gründen erdacht wurden, um die vom fiktiven Author Dr. Ernest Drake geschreibenen Bücher zu vermarkten, fällt dass dann auch nicht mehr wirklich ins Gewicht. ( Würde mich aber interessieren wie du darauf kommst, dass zwischen Lichtdrachen keine Liebe im Spiel sein muss damit sich Lichtdrachen paaren ? ) Das die Bücher die du mir empfohlen hast in Englisch sind ist absolut kein Problem, das sie für RPGs in richtung Pen and Paper Rollenspiele ausgelegt sind schon eher was die Authentizität der Informationen anbetrifft. Mein Angebot dir mehr über Drachen zu erzählen , especially über Lichtdrachen besteht natürlich weiterhin ( aber wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe möchtest du keine weiteren Informationen die authentischer sind als die aus den genannten Rollenspielbüchern haben ? Das verstehe und respektiere ich und ich werde dich auch nicht länger damit nerven ) Alles Gute, Gesundheit, Frohsinn, Harmonie, Glück, Erfolg, Licht & Liebe wünscht euch allen ^.0.^ Shiny White Dragon Huhu Shiny White Dragon Tut mir leid, aber weder glaube ich an solche Aussage wie die in deinem Profil hier, noch nehme ich sie wirklich ernst. Drachen sind in meinen Augen Fantasiewesen. Keine Individuen. Nicht das ich es nicht toll fände wenn es Drachen wirklich gäbe oder gab, aber es ist nun mal nicht so. So wenig wie es jemals Einhörner, Trolle, Feen und Elfen oder dergleichen gegeben hat. Wegen der Arterhaltung. Drachen sind für mich keine Menschen, weder denken sie genau so, noch fühlen sie wie diese. Sie sind auch keine Wesen die genau verliebt sein könnten wie eben jene oder auf diese Weise vermenschlicht werden, weil Menschen die große Liebe ja so toll finden und eine Beziehung nur für das Kinderkriegen so gar nicht ihren heutigen Moralvorstellungen entspricht. Wenn Lichtdrachen, wie in meiner Auffassung, sehr selten sind, dann wäre eine lebenslange Partnerschaft ihr Untergang, da so immer einige Lichtdrachen, egal ob männlich oder weiblich, alleine bleiben werden, und falls einer der beiden Partner stirbt, wären wir beim selben Problem. Paaren sie sich lediglich, können die Männchen danach weiter ziehen und somit weiter für das Erhalten der Art sorgen. Ich bin eben kein Mensch der diesen Drachen eine rosarote Brille aufsetzt, bloß weil es sich schön anhört. Ich bin jemand der logisch denkt und bei Wesen die so selten sind, ist so eine Lebensweise einfach logischer. Zumal ich geschrieben habe es MUSS keine Liebe im Spiel sein. Das sie sich nicht trotzdem verlieben können steht da ja gar nicht ^^ ebenso kann es auch Ausnahmen geben, wo sich die Drachen trotzdem dazu entscheiden zusammen zu blieben, Ausnahmen gibt es immer. Aber ich finde Drachen empfinden einfach anders als Menschen, eben weil sie keine sind. Natürlich gibt es auch in meiner Vorstellung unter Drachen bindende Partnerschaften, wobei da aber auch eher auf andere Dinge geachtet wird, als das es sich um reine Liebe handelt, aber die anderen Drachenarten dürften auch häufiger vertreten sein als die Lichtdrachen, in meiner Vorstellung. ...Da ich kein Wesen kenne, schon gar keinen Drachen auf der dieser Satz jemals zugetroffen währe... Ich kenne zumindest genug Tierraten auf die das zutrifft. Und, wie oben erwähnt, es gibt für mich keine Drachen, also kann niemand wissen wie sie ticken und sie kennen. Du magst da anders empfinden und es soll dein gutes Recht sein, aber die Mehrheit wird das nicht tun. Man kann es sich nur ausmalen. Wenn du gern Drachen so siehst das sie Partner fürs Leben suchen und sich verlieben, ok. Ich halt nicht. Zumindest bei Lichtdrachen nicht und wenn dann eher selten. Die Regel aber bleibt bei mir eben, das sie es nicht tun. ...Aber wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe möchtest du keine weiteren Informationen die authentischer sind als die aus den genannten Rollenspielbüchern haben ?... Wie gesagt ich glaube an diese Dinge nicht. Da meiner Ansicht nach niemand jemals ein Drache gewesen sein kann. Aber wie gesagt, ich schreibe dir sicher nicht deine Gedanken vor oder an was du glaubst, aber ich denke halt nicht so, tut mir leid. Ich akzeptiere wenn du dir die Drachen anders vorstellst, das macht mir gar nichts aus, aber die Sache mit der Wiedergeburt ist mir etwas zu strange :) Hoffe aber meine Erkärung mit der Drachenpartnerschaft hat dich etwas meine Ansichten verstehen lassen. Gruss Lightdragon